


Too Blind Too See

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Community: femslash_today, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not until later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Blind Too See

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Love is Everything" by Jane Siberry, from the kd lang album "Hymns of the 49th Parallel"

Zoe insists that the lights stay off, so she and Ruth stumble across the room, tripping on discarded books and shoes and the detrius of Ruth's solitary existence. They laugh as they remove each other's clothes and speculate in giggles whether they've broken anything in their lurch from door to bed. Zoe pulls Ruth close and begins to kiss her: lips and then shoulder blades and then her breasts and stomach, and it's not until later, when Zoe is asleep with her head against Ruth's breast, that Ruth wonders whether Zoe was pretending that Ruth was someone else.


End file.
